


Lukas Thinks

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: He thinks he loves him.





	Lukas Thinks

_Lukas thinks he loves him._

Maybe it’s his face when he’s happy because Lukas did something nice for him. The way his eyes were full of warmth when Lukas had given him the Polaroid camera. Afterwards Philip had given him in return his favorite smile. His real, beautiful smile. Lukas had remembered every detail. The falling sun, it had been entering dusk and leaving stripes of orange sunbeams across Philip’s hazel eyes, and the tip of his nose. Philip’s eyes had been just slits from how hard he was beaming. Lukas remembered it like a masterpiece.

The first time Lukas thought of the “love” word had been the first night he let Philip sleep over. Lukas had been busy making him and Philip something to eat before going to bed. It was two cans of chicken noodle soup. Well, it isn’t like Lukas’s is a chef, but Philip’s a vegetarian. Which means it took him ten extra minutes to pick out all the little pieces of chicken that were entangled with the noodles. When he’d finally returned to his bedroom with the two hot bowls of soup Philip was already asleep. It had disappointed him at first, but when he seen the way Philip was curled up in his sheets, wearing Lukas’s shirt. All Lukas had thought was _mine_.

_Lukas thinks he loves him._

Maybe it’s the way they shimmer in the moonlight, too. The second night Philip slept over, Lukas and Philip had stayed up past the dead of midnight. They were naked, entangled in the sheets. Clutching each other impossibly closer for the warmth of their bodies. Philip had looked perfect. Soft breathes from even softer lips still evening out from their lovemaking. His cheeks still flushed baby pink. His slow blinking eyes watched Lukas like he was _a god, a lover, Lukas_.

He felt almost as Philip was reading him, his thoughts, what he was thinking. With the way Philip’s eyes were so unreadable. In the end though, Philip hadn’t been doing any of that. Instead, whispering his admission.

The three words.

“I love you” had left Philip’s lips with the most open expression. Eyes widened and still, when he watched Lukas’s response.

Lukas hadn’t responded verbally, instead he leaned down towards Philip’s face. And peppered kisses from his forehead down to his chin, leaving slower ones on his lips.

Philip smiled against his eager pecks, and kissed back with his entire body moving in a rhythm. Like Lukas was the symphony to his soul.

_Lukas thinks he loves him._

When Philip mom overdosed, Philip was no longer big smiles and warm hugs. He wasn’t the person he was at his happiest, but at his lowest point. It had been jarring, completely heart wrenching for Lukas to see with front view Philip’s world fall entirely off its axis and there being nothing he could do to stop it. Philip stopped visiting completely, stayed home so often it became their hangout spot. Not that they even ‘hung out’ when Lukas came over. It instead became the place Lukas held him while he cried. Philip’s exhausted tears were starting to sound scarily hollow. Lukas hated the sound of Philip’s sobbing. It was like a deep stab in the gut seeing the sweetest boy he’d ever laid his blue eyes on hurt. One night Philip had called him real late, four am late. He was hiccupping sobs into Lukas’s ear, words Lukas heard one too many times.

“She’s not- coming back. I don’t- I don’t know what to do. Lukas- help me please. Come over please I need you.”

Lukas went.

Philip was a mess. Tear stained cheeks with wetter eyes. Those burnt brown embers flaming when they see Lukas. Philip’s sob crackles like a fire that has been sifted through too many times.

“Lukas” Philip’s voice frayed softer than his tortured expression.

It was immediate for Lukas to come over to him, climb into bed with the almost ruined puppet of a boy that he loves.

Philip’s eyes look lost.

“You want me to run you a bath?” Lukas asks, out of sweetness and the fact that Philip smells like he hasn’t seen the water of the tub in days.

It’s only healthy. Philip’s too broken to agree, though.

Philip shakes his head, all shivering like before another deep, soul hurting cry bubbles out of him.

Every soft hitch of Philip’s sore throat makes the blade lodged into Lukas’s heart drive deeper.

Lukas finally gets it. He can’t promise Philip everything will be okay. He can’t say that his mom will come back, that everything could ever be the same again. He won’t whisper broken promises.

But he will admit sacred truths.

“Philip,” he nudges, trying to gaze into Philip’s heartbroken swollen eyes.

“I love you.” _I’ll take care of you. I want you, forever and ever._

It is then that Philip finally looks up.

Lukas still sees a battered boy. A boy at his ends wit. But, he also sees a boy with a tiny spark of hope in his eyes, and faint twitch of the lips that says everything Lukas needs.

_They’ll find completion together._


End file.
